


Five times Theo and Liam annoyed everyone with Brooklyn Nine-Nine and one time they didn't

by Maryse2311



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryse2311/pseuds/Maryse2311
Summary: The title really says everything...





	Five times Theo and Liam annoyed everyone with Brooklyn Nine-Nine and one time they didn't

In the end, everything could be blamed on Jake Peralta. Somehow, a fictional character managed to infiltrate even the coldest of hearts and teach it to love again.

Brooklyn Nine-Nine had become a bonding experience for Theo and Liam in the months after the hunters and the event with the Anuk-Ite. Almost every day, Theo and Liam would lay in Liam’s bed and binge the cop show on Netflix. It took over so much of their lives that the pack started to notice. On five separate occasions, it made them all want to strangle the pair.  
The first time was rather harmless. The entire pack was standing in the vet clinic discussing a plan to catch a wendigo that had been wreaking havoc downtown.  
“We should lure it to the school and trap it in the boiler room,” Derek said from the corner.  
“Yeah cause that’s worked so well in the past.” Stiles quipped back sarcastically.  
Malia rolled her eyes at them. “Still don’t understand why we can’t just kill it.”  
Scott shook his head at his mate. “We are not killing anyone. We’ve talked about this, like a lot. We’re going with Derek’s plan, and that’s final. Unless Liam has a better one. Liam?”  
Liam, who was leaning against the counter next to Theo, shook his head. “Nope. I’m good. I’m cool.” He caught Theo’s eye and grinned. “Cool.”  
Theo grinned back and continued. “Cool cool cool. Good plan. The school. Good plan.”  
Scott frowned but nodded. “Okay good. Derek’s plan, it is. Wait a second.” He did a double take and looked back at his beta. “Was that a Brooklyn Nine-Nine reference? We’re in a serious meeting. Now’s really not the time for making jokes.”  
Liam sealed his lips tight and nodded, trying hard not to laugh.  
Theo had much less luck and burst out laughing causing Liam to break too.  
The laughter got so out of hand, Scott made them both leave to cool off.

The second time was after a rough fight with a couple of hunters. Theo had been shot in the side with a particularly nasty poison and was bleeding out. Liam rushed him through the hospital doors, calling wildly for Melissa. They brought him to the morgue and began taking out the splinters from his side.  
Scott, Corey, and Mason burst through the door a few moments later. Scott and Corey set to work helping Melissa with the splinters and Mason approached Liam, who was on the floor in the corner.  
“What if this is it?” Liam said, his voice shaking, almost drowned out by Theo’s screams of agony. “What if he dies tonight? It would be my fault. It is my fault. Oh my God, I killed Theo.”  
Mason put a hand on his best friends shoulder. “Hey. He’s not dead. He’s gonna be just fine and this is not your fault.”  
Finally, they managed to get all the splinters and most of the poison out of Theo.  
Liam sat next to him, watching his pale face and steady breaths. “How you feeling, Theo?”  
Theo cracked his eyes open and looked at Liam. “Paaaain!” He said softly with a wry smile.  
Everyone groaned at his reference.  
“Oh yeah,” Malia growled, “He’s fine.”  
Liam just smiled back and grasped Theo’s hand. “Everything is garbage. I’m glad you’re okay, man.”

The next three times happened the same day. The third time led to Malia breaking Theo’s nose. Again.  
Stiles and Derek had come back to Beacon Hills for a wedding. Faster than expected, Malia and Scott decided to tie the knot. Clearly, everyone was very excited for them. Stiles and Derek were baffled being the exe and the cousin and having next to no knowledge of Scott and Malia’s relationship. But they showed up anyway, two days before the wedding, grinning and hugging the pair.  
It was the day of the reception and emotions were running high. Malia was stressing in her dressing room, pacing nervously. “Why the Hell didn’t I plan for this? I have two dads. Which one is supposed to walk me down the aisle? I want Peter. It should be Peter, but my adoptive dad, he doesn't even know about Peter. Plus Peter’s, well Peter. God, what do I do?”  
Theo frowned, “Who says either of them have to walk you down the aisle? You have other family. Ask Derek.”  
Lydia sighed. “I hate to say it, but Theo has a point.”  
Liam, who must have read Theo’s mind grinned and looked over at the Chimera.  
Theo raised a fist, mimicking a certain police captain. “Vindication!”  
The room was silent save for the muted sounds of the two boys snickering.  
Malia just stared at Theo. In one motion, she lept over the sofa in her gown and punched Theo in the nose.  
Liam growled playfully. “Hey! No one breaks Theo’s nose except me. It’s kinda our thing.”  
Theo held his bleeding nose as he winked. “Well, it’s one of our things. We have a few things.”  
Liam blushed as the rest of the room groaned. “Seriously guys,” Mason said. “Just bone already.”  
Liam would have blushed even harder if Mason hadn’t just given him the perfect opportunity. Theo must have heard it too because, in perfect synch, they both shouted out.  
“BOOOOONE!”  
They were chased out of the room by a fuming Malia.

The fifth time changed everything.  
Everyone was dancing and drinking and having a wonderful time. Malia was grinning in Scott’s arms. The newlyweds looked sickeningly happy. Theo almost felt revolted, but he was too happy for them. He watched them and everyone else from a table. He didn’t dance. Not like this. He danced with Liam. But only with Liam.  
Mason slid into the seat next to him. “Dude, you look pathetic. Go dance.”  
Theo looked over at him, narrowing his eyes. “What about me makes you think I like dancing? My bubbly nature? Kind personality?”  
Mason rolled his eyes. “Maybe it’s the fact that you’re totally in love with my best friend. And that you’d do anything to make him happy. You’d make him very happy if you asked him to dance. The next song is a slow one. You could do with a slow dance. Maybe it will give you a chance to profess your love for each other instead of your stupid Brooklyn Nine-Nine references.” With that, he got up and pulled Corey onto the dance floor.  
Mason was right, the next song started slow. Theo’s eyes drifted to the Beta. He was awkwardly dancing with Lydia. Theo took pity on him and walked over. “Dude, just stop. Come here.” He pulled Liam away from Lydia and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck. They swayed comfortably together. “Better, Littlewolf.”  
Liam rolled his eyes, “Shut up. Nice wedding, hey?”  
Theo nodded, “Yeah.”  
They fell silent again until Theo looked up, a sly smile on his face. “But there is a bomb at this wedding. Your butt, your butt is the bomb and there will be no survivors.”  
Liam laughed lightly and met Theo’s gaze. “I love you so much. You’re my dream person.”  
Theo chuckled. “I love you too.” He then stopped moving, realizing what he had said.  
Liam stopped too, they stared at each other, unmoving. “Theo.” Liam finally managed to say.  
“Just kiss!”  
They both turned to see Mason at the other end of the dance floor. He was grinning like an idiot alongside the whole gang.  
“My wedding, my rules,” Malia called to them. “Now kiss!”  
Theo and Liam both laughed, then came together in a sweet kiss, backed by the whoops and cheers of their friends and family.


End file.
